


vanadís

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Comedy, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Period Typical Attitudes, Sibling Incest, mentions of violence against women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A blessing from the fertility gods goes unappreciated.
Relationships: Torgrim/Atli (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	vanadís

"I think I'd better kill it," Atli says.

"Now don't let's rush anything," Torgrim says, casting another despairing look around them to make absolutely certain no one's in earshot.

"‘Let's' is a funny way to put it."

"I'm just saying," Torgrim says. "If it's my doing—"

_"If?"_

Torgrim winces. His brother's temper is sharper than usual these days. Not that he can blame him.

"D'you need me to walk you through the birds and the bees again? You fucked me. That's how we find ourselves..." Atli holds a demonstrative hand under the bulge starting to show in his midsection. "...in this situation. Who else are you suggesting might've done it? Anyone we know?"

"I'm just saying," Torgrim says, as gently and inoffensively as possible. "This is so out of the ordinary. Maybe you did it yourself, without meaning to? Like that Christian story? Little virgin lady, gets herself a baby just on willpower alone?" It's nothing two men should be getting involved in, witchcraft, but Torgrim can't deny it would make this a much less nerve-wracking experience. Witchcraft's the kind of thing that sorts itself out on its own.

"If that's all you've got for me, I'm killing this thing tonight."  
  
"You might have done, you know, you're so strong-willed." He chances a pat on the shoulder. A nice gesture, guaranteed to soothe even the angriest little brother.

Atli doesn't seem more annoyed, but he doesn't seem noticeably soothed, either. "What difference does it make? What's got you stuck on this?"

"Well, you know." Torgrim takes a step back. This is the possibility he's actually hoping for. "If it's my flesh and blood in there—"

"Which it would be anyway."

"—Well, it just almost might, possibly, make a fellow want to keep it, in a way. If you see what I'm saying?"

Atli doesn't answer. His shoulders just slowly deflate until he's nearly hunched over.

"I think we need to explore every option, is what I'm trying to say."

"You're a sappy father. I might have expected this."

"We just don't want," Torgrim says, "to get carried away here. In either direction. This could be a once-in-a-century thing happening here."

"Fine," Atli says. "Fine. Let's play things out your way. It'll come in the winter months, assuming it follows the usual timeline. I can keep bundled up heavy while we're out here. That puts us at home when it comes."

"Oh, fuck," Torgrim moans. "Dad and Mom. It'll look like me, just watch. Right out of the womb—the—whatever it's in." It's going to be his child whether or not this was his _doing_. Of that he has no doubt. There's no witchcraft strong enough to overcome the sheer manly energies of all the cum he's put in his baby brother over the years.

"Three things I've been thinking over at great length, ever since you first told me I was out of my mind and stuffing myself at meals."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You were right. You've got that pregnant glow."

"So you're going to be no help at all, then." Atli stands up sharply. "I've waited too long already. What do women use for these things, other than a good beating?"

He _is_ glowing, but try telling Atli anything when he's in one of these moods. "You don't know anything about that stuff. Don't try until we've asked around, you'll give yourself a stomach ache or worse."

They're in a rough area right now, and Torgrim can't think when's the next time they'll be able to ask. Taking a detour to some big town with a bunch of women to ask about abortion drugs doesn't seem like the kind of thing you can bring up with a man like Askeladd. Good as a leader, but he remembers these things. Brings them up later, when you're least expecting it. Not to mention they don't speak the language.

"But if we do keep it—" Atli gives him a black look and he keeps talking— "We could take off someplace, just the two of us. Head home once it's born and say we picked up a woman who had it and died."

"And we both hung around to set up house with her, like normal brothers do. You're not thinking straight. Who's going to pay us if we take off for nearly a year? Are you going to work to support me and the baby? Learn English?"

"Doesn't seem that complicated," Torgrim ventures.

"You're not," Atli says with finality, "learning English. You're not getting the chance."

"Don't I have any rights here?"

"Absolutely none. You can have some if you come up with _one_ enjoyable place this thing could possibly come out of."

"It might do something we're not expecting," Torgrim offers. "It got itself in there, didn't it? We might have some kind of future with it, if we just wait things out."

"Brother," Atli says, putting a hand on his arm. "Right now, I'm not as concerned with _our_ future as I am with my own immediate future. I know exactly how this thing got in, and I have a good idea of how it's getting out."

"You can't know for sure." Torgrim keeps talking stubbornly even as Atli starts to shake his head. "Might be a kind of godly intervention. Where they help out with the delivery, too." Atli's head keeps going back and forth. "I did ask a few of them to put a baby in you, remember? I didn't think they'd be listening, but we got a bit loud that time."

"You wouldn't be thinking so spiritually if you'd taken as many loads as I have. It's a pretty earthy experience."

"It's a _little_ spiritual."

"This baby," Atli says, "is inside my belly because your cum went up my arse. If you really need convincing, I'm ready to assist. We might wind up with our own little pair of duplicates."

Which does sound romantic, but looking down at his brother's belly, Torgrim's not exactly raring to experience that for himself. To say nothing of taking it up the arse, which is fine for Atli—as long as it's from him—but for him? Out of the question.

Atli gives him a searching look. "You're a lot more set on this than I expected. What's got into you?"

"It'd be something for _us_ ," Torgrim says, hardly keeping the disappointment out of his voice, because he knows how this has to end after all. "Just the two of us. Our own little baby. You plus me."

Atli sighs, but gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We knew from the start we could never have any of that."

"Oh, I know." Torgrim heaves a sigh, much louder than Atli's, and puts a hand on his brother's belly, touching the little bump for the first time. "Just wait until we've looked into it. Promise me you won't take anything you're not sure of."

"I'm not ruling out a beating," Atli says, putting his own hand over Torgrim's, both their hands covering up their child inside him. "The smaller it is when it comes out, the better."

"Don't you dare," Torgrim says indignantly, forgetting all about the baby. "I'd have to do it! You'll never get me to play along with that."

"I'll just start a fight with someone." Atli laughs. "A few someones, to make sure they get enough hits in."

"And I'll fucking kill them all." Torgrim grabs Atli around the waist and pulls him in, spinning him so he can hold him from the back. "I'll get you whatever you need, just wait a bit. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm joking." Atli lets himself be pulled close and nuzzled. "I can wait a little longer. I know you'll take care of it."

Torgrim says one last goodbye, inside himself, to the baby that came out of nowhere and is going to end up nowhere. It's for the best, really; he can't let Atli be put in danger. And besides, even if the baby grew up into a son or a daughter, he'd always like his little brother better.


End file.
